Arctic's Pokemon journey
by Arctic Aura
Summary: New Pokemon fanfic story
1. Chapter 1

Hi there my good readers I am new to this so don't be to harsh if it's bad plus I really think I have a good idea here.

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN POKEMON or characters mentioned in this story excluding rctic, Hannah, Ryan, Bailey (boy), and Mikey

Chapter 1: Me and my Big Gambit

"Rctic! Come down here and eat." my mom screamed at me from down in the kitchen making me wake up to find all my stuff for my journey laid out for me. Just the usual navy blue leather jacket, blue worn-out jeans, some sky blue gloves, and of course my black and blue hat with a gold pokeball on it I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to grab my breakfast.

"Don't forget Prof. oak has your birthday gifts from your aunt, uncles, and grandpa."

"I won't mom, promise!" I yell running out the door.

In 3 minutes I make it to the lab and pickup my gifts. I knew they were all pokemon knowing my family. I got a gible from grandpa Drake, a riolu from uncle Riley, a starly from aunt Winona, and finally a chimchar from my father in Sinnoh, Ash.

"Awesome well I'll see ya later Gary" and with that my journey began. I was at route one when suddenly my rival Bailey came out saying.

" Yo rctic let's battle 1v1 winner takes the losers pokemon" he said.

"I accept you're terms." I bravely replied.

He sent out a turtwig so I sent out my starly.

"Turtwig use razor leaf!" commanded Bailey.

"Starly corkscrew dodge then use wing attack." I commanded

The leafs were excellently dodged and the wing attack did a clean hit.

"Come on you worthless turtle use body slam!"

"starly counter with an aerial ace"

The attacks collided with a huge explosion there was dust everywhere couldn't see a thing except a glowig light.

Will rctic prove to be the trainer his father wants him to be? Will we ever know his mother? Will he win the battle or lose one of his pokemon?

Review and comment and your suggestions might make it on the story. Sorry it was a short chapter just trying to see if you like it first. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there my good readers I am new to this so don't be to harsh if it's bad plus I really think I have a good idea here.

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN POKEMON or characters mentioned in this story excluding rctic, Hannah, Ryan, Bailey (boy), and Mikey

Chapter 2: The Gang Coming Together

In the last chapter our hero Arctic faced his rival Bailey in a battle where the loser lost their pokemon.

The dust settled and the glowing was the combination of two new attacks, Steel Wing and Magical Leaf. Starly's Steel Wing broke through the Magical Leaf knocking out Turtwig meaning Artic won Turtwig and the battle.

"Pathetic! I'm glad you'll be gone." Bailey said to Turtwig coldly before walking away. (I think you know who his dad is.)

"Don't worry about him Turtwig , you're awesome!" I said cheering him up.

It took two minutes to get out of route one and into Viridian City.

"Hey you stop!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned to find two boys and a beautiful girl running up to me.

"You're Arctic right" the tallest boy said.

"Yes." I replied

"My name's Mikey this is Ryan and that's my sister Hannah."

"Are you okay if we travel with you?" asked Hannah.

"Why not? The more the merrier." I replied.

"So what pokemon do you have?" asked Ryan.

I answered him, "A Riolu, Chimchar, Starly, Gible, and Turtwig."

"Mikey has a Treeko and a Makuhita, Hannah's got a Torchic, Beautifly, and an Absol, and I got a Chickorita, and a Pidgey."

"Well I would have ecpected you would have some powerful pokemon with you guys." I said.

"Well we should go now and get ahead to Viridian Forest." Hannah suggested.

"Right!" we all replied.

After the Viridian Forest Ryan caught a Beedrill, Mikey caught a Pikachu and evolved Treeko to Grovyle, Hannah just evolved Torchic into Combusken, and Arctic evolved Starly to Staravia, Turtwig to Grotle, and Chimchar to Monferno.

'_His skill is improving'_

"Who said that" said Arctic to himself.

'_Very greatly'_

Who is the strange voice? What will happen between Hannah and Arctic? Does Bailey have any pokemon?

Guess we'll find out.

Review and comment and your suggestions might make it on the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there my good readers I am new to this so don't be to harsh if it's bad plus I really think I have a good idea here.

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN POKEMON or characters mentioned in this story excluding Arctic, Hannah, Ryan, Bailey (boy), and Mikey

Chapter 3: Birthday Bash

In the last chapter our hero Arctic and his new friends trained their pokemon in preparation for the gym

"So, Arctic Hannah's birthday's coming up so you should get her a present" said Mikey, one of his new friends.

"Yeah, I'll get her something" I replied.

So Arctic set out alone to get the perfect gift for Hannah. He looked in the pokemart, the market, even the museum gift shop. He finally finds the perfect gift and wraps it up. He runs back to the group to find them being attacked by weird men with a red T on their shirts with two Houndoom in front barking at my friends

"Where is Arctic?" one asked.

I yelled, "Right behind you! Go Gible, Riolu!"

"Houndoom!" they both yelled.

"Riolu use Force Palm and Gible use Sand Tomb" I commanded.

When both attacks hit the Houndoom instantly were knocked out, and Gible evolved into Gabite.

"This is not the last of Team Terror!" they screamed while running away.

I untied my friends and gave Hannah her present.

"An Eevee!" she gasped.

"Happy birthday" I said.

Then the best thing in the world happened. Me and Hannah kissed.

"Thank you." She said.

"I approve of this relationship!" Mikey announced.

"Like I was going to ask for your permission." Hannah joked.

"Hi honey!" a voice yelled behind us.

When we turned around my mom was running up with her Blaziken, Delcatty, and Beautifly.

"Hi mom." I said once she was close by.

"Your mom is May Ketchum!" the others gasped.

"I didn't mention that?" I asked rubbing my head embarrassed.

"Anyway," my mom said saving me from my friends questions, "are any of you participating in the Pewter City practice contest."

"I will!" Hannah and I replied.

"Then you better hurry registrations close soon." My mom said before leaving for the contest.

Later at the contest our heroes made it all the way to the finals with the winner facing May in a battle.

"Now the final battle will be between Hannah and Arctic!" the announcer said

It was Riolu against Combusken. Combusken used Fire Spin, but was countered by Riolu's new Aura Sphere! (I know it only learns it when it evolves it just makes it more special) Hannah lost a quarter of her points and already started making desperate moves like using Ember into a Double Kick, which Ember was dodged and Double Kick was countered by Counter. Putting Hannah down to a quarter of her points left. Then time ran out right before she could land an Aerial Ace, Fire Spin combo.

"Well done" I said.

"Thanks she said sounding really bummed.

Now all that stood in between me and the prize was my mother. It was a triple battle style. She used Blaziken, Delcatty, and Beautifly against my Monferno, Riolu, and Staravia.

It was a tie with twenty seconds left I did my best combo Aura Sphere and Flamethrower, which was used to boost Staravia's Aerial Ace.

My mom used a Swift, Blast Burn, Psychic combo. When time was up and the dust cleared the only pokemon standing were Riolu and Blaziken and our points were tied.

The announcer gave the news, "The winner will be decided by a one on one battle with Blaziken battling Riolu let the battle begin."

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" May commanded.

"Riolu use Counter!" I commanded.

Blaziken came with his special attack, but Riolu caught it and threw him into the ground!

"Now follow it up with Aura Palm!" I commanded.

Riolu charged up Aura Sphere, but struck with it using Force Palm blacking out Blaziken.

"Blazkin is unable to battle so Arctic is awarded all three Kalos starter pokemon!"

Everyone cheered. Later at the campsite I choose what to do with the starters.

"Okay I'll keep Froakie, Hannah gets Chespin, and Mikey and Ryan can decide who gets Fennekin."

"Mikey can have it." Ryan said.

"Okay Let's train then we can challenge the gym." I told them.

How will they fare against the gym leader? How can Hannah not care what Mikey feels about her love life? What can Team Terror be planning

Guess we'll find out.

Review and comment and your suggestions might make it on the story.


End file.
